


i’ve got you, don’t i?

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [6]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: (also could be read with implied csa but that wasn’t my intent), Childhood Trauma, David "Section" Mason Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, be safe!, implied kidnapping stuff btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: Flashbacks are no fun, but at least David has Mike there to help him through it.
Relationships: Mike Harper/David "Section" Mason
Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680775
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	i’ve got you, don’t i?

**Author's Note:**

> David, as a child, was kidnapped and held hostage and then saw his dad’s (supposedly) dead body, and you’re gonna tell me he ISN’T traumatized? Yeah. Sure. 
> 
> Anyway take some fluff I kinda just. Whipped up and tossed out there. Idk.

David’s fingers tapped against his thigh rapidly and repeatedly, not fully aware of his surroundings as phantom pressure tormented him by grabbing onto his arms and wrists and clamping over his mouth. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and forcing a slow, deep breath. He was fine. It’s okay. He isn’t there. He’s  _ safe _ .

“Section?” David flinches, pulling in on himself abruptly for a moment before realizing it was just Mike, glancing over to see his friend moving to his side, sitting next to him.

It hurt Mike, honestly, to see David look like this. His eyes were distant and his expression was blank despite the clear anxiety he was experiencing. He was so tense, something about his body language yelling that he was upset and afraid. 

“Hey…” Mike murmured softly, sympathetically, pulling David close to him by his shoulders, letting David lean into him and duck his head, hiding his face against his neck. His hand was resting on David’s shoulder, and he gently rubbed his shoulder. “Can I do anything for you?”

“Stay.” David mumbled, and Mike shifted to pull David tighter against him.

“Of course.” 

They sat there in silence for a while, Mike just holding David close, quietly allowing David to curl into him, holding onto his shirt and making small sad noises occasionally. It hurt to hear on Mike’s end, and it hurt David to deal with. But admittedly, David did feel much safer snuggled into Mike’s side.

The phantom pressure and dull pangs of fear that wouldn’t leave David alone started to subside eventually, though after how long he wasn’t quite sure, since flashbacks did really have a tendency to make him lose track of time, dissociation and reliving everything considered. 

“Can we lay down?” David mumbled, and Mike responded by letting himself fall backwards onto the bed, David being pulled down with him. He didn’t mind though. It was actually very comforting to be laying down and snuggled up to Mike. 

“You gonna be okay?” Mike asked quietly, unable to help his concern. 

David nodded, humming, and pressed closer, nuzzling into Mike’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.” David said, though part of what he wanted to say went unsaid. Truthfully he didn’t even need to say it, he knew what the answer would be as Mike replied with a simple “good” and held him close, starting to run his fingers through his hair. 

_ Yeah. I’ll be okay. _

_ I’ve got you, don’t I? _

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that i have a tumblr you can talk to me on!! it’s running-mazes :)
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
